TheRunawayGuys - The After Party
by NintenGirl2002
Summary: After PAX, TheRunawayGuys and crew have dinner with a new girl, Cassie. After Cassie gets a mysterious fortune cookie from a restaurant, something happens to them, and it's up to Cassie to fix.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys... Super sorry that I haven't been uploading anything lately. I was really sick ( I HATE THE STOMACH FLU ) and Domi, my main beta, has been having problems with her computer. So today I have decided to write a little story. I don't know where it's headed, but I will write because I feel like writing this. If you have any questions about what I've been doing, check out the videos "I Will Go Down With This Ship" by Danisnotonfire and "I Am Addicted To The Internet" by JimChapman. Hope you enjoy! BBBYYYYEEEEEEEEEE!

* * *

It's the end of pax and I am standing next to Emile, Jon, Tim, Stephen, and Mal. I was super lucky to get them to sign something, nevermind to hang out with them. We stand in the auditorium after the Thrown Controllers panel. Jon is helping Tim take down the posters and throw them away. Emile and Stephen are arguing about earthbound while Mal and I are just standing awkwardly.

I hear a voice behind me.

"You two hens should get to know each other."

I turn around to see Emile laughing.

"Shut up Emile"

He looks hurt and exclaims in fake anger,

"You just met me! You can't tell me to shut up!"

I walk towards him and say teasingly,

"Oh really? Watch me."

I hop around him saying "Shut Up" repeatedly.

Jon walks up to me and holds my shoulders to stop me from moving anymore. I am really disappointed, but at least The ProtonJon is holding me. I wiggle out of his grip and walk towards Emile again.

"Are you guys busy? Because I was thinking that we could go out for dinner, my treat, of course."

Stephen, being the person he is, objects.

"Are you sure? Hey, I'm a fan of free food, but there is seven of us, and one of you to pay. It wouldn't be fair."

"Stephen, I am sure."

* * *

At the restaurant, we chose Chinese, I am looking at the menu and see a meal. I start to mutter to myself,

"Chicken balls, rice, Egg Fu Young, egg rolls, and a choice of an appetizer and dessert. Holy shit... I wouldn't even be able to eat it all"

"Talking to anyone?"

I look up and see everyone staring at me.

"Ummmm... Hi?"

Jon looks at me and says confused,

"You are aware you were talking to yourself, right?"

I put down my menu frantically and adjust my chair, embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry. You guys probably think I'm crazy. I'm so sorry."

Jon looks at me, again, and says this time,

"No, Oh my god, no. It's just strange having another girl here. We're used to Mal, but not you."

Mal looks teasingly at Jon.

"So, you think I'm not pretty?"

Jon answers very quickly.

"Well, of course you're pretty-'

Stephen buts in,

"Excuse me?'

Jon looks terrified with the very tall, very (mock) angry man in front of him.

"God Stephen! Not in _that _way. I just, but I didn't,"

He puts his head in his hands, obviously embarrassed, while we are in laughing fits.

I end up ordering a smaller version of the meal I told everybody about. After our meals, Jon offers if i would like to go out and help him move his car. He has been getting closer to me during dinner and i hope we might end up making out.

As we walk out the door he takes my hand in his. Yup, we're definitely going to make out. What happens is what usually what happens when people make out. Kissy-kissy mushy-mushy.

* * *

In the car we are driving to our hotel, conveniently the same one, and Emile yells very loudly.

"Wait!"

Jon swerves on the road after being surprised.

"WHAT THE FUCK EMILE! YOU COULD HAVE GOT US KILLED!"

"I'm sorry, it's just that you guys forgot to open you're fortune cookies."

I shake my head in my hands. "Well, if you're going to make such a deal about it, pass it to me."

Emile passes me the cookie and i tear off the wrapping. I break the cookie in two and read the fortune aloud.

"Soon, your new companions will walk a mile in your shoes. What does that mean?"


	2. Chapter 2

The After Party ch 2

A/N: Another chapter just because. Love y'all!

I wake up on my hotel room. Unfortunately, there is no cute people in my bed. Damn it! I check my phone on my night table. 10:00! Holy crap. Might as well go talk to Stephen and Mal because the guys will defiantly be sleeping.

Just putting on sweat pants and a t-shirt I walk down the hallway to Stephen and Mal's room.

I knock on the door gently to not make any noise.

Mal comes to greet me. As we walk into the room, which is very big. A separate place for the bed and everything!

"How did you get such a big room?"

"Stephen made us get the honeymoon suite"

I walk into the room as Mal goes to the small kitchen area. I make myself comfortable on the loveseat.

"Do you want tea or coffee, Cassie?"

"Just a black coffee please."

She gets our coffee and sits across from me.

"Where's Stephen?"

She takes a sip of her coffee before she replies.

"Surprisingly, he slept in more than I expected. He's usually up by nine!"

We sit drinking our coffee and chatting. After a while I hear some noises coming from their room.

She hops off the chair an brings her mug to the small sink.

"I better go tell him that you're here."

She walks down a hallway and I hear a shriek.

"Cassie!"

I put my mug on the table and run down the hallway. Mal is standing in the door frame looking petrified and as I stand beside her I see what is wrong. Instead of Stephen, there is a girl laying in the bed dressed in, what looks to be, Stephens night-clothes.

I turn to her.

"It's probably just a fangirl. I'll go call the cops."

The girl gets up and walks over to Mal and me. She attempts to kiss mal's cheek.

"Get away from me!"

"But Mal-"

The girl grabs her throat and runs to the mirror. She looks at herself and yells.

"What is going on! I am not supposed to be a girl!"

She turns to me and Mal,

"It's me! Stephen! Come on Mal!"

I step forward.

"You're not Stephen! You're a crazy fangirl who broke into their hotel room!"

Mal grabs my arm and pulls me back.

"Maybe she's not lying. Maybe it is Stephen."

I stare at her blankly.

"How is that Stephen! Last night, Stephen didn't have boobs!"

She looks at me then the girl.

"What I mean is, she is in the same clothes Stephen was, she was in Stephens spot, she is exactly Stephens height, and her hair and eyes match Stephens."

I try to think of a way to kind of prove that it might be Stephen. While I'm still thinking, Mal starts to speak.

"What about this, tell me something only Stephen would know."

The girl thinks for a minute.

"You wouldn't have sex with me, well Stephen, before we were married because your deceased grandmother told you that if you got pregnant before you married, she would be very angry. Now, what kind of fangirl would know that?"

Mal has a look of disbelief. She pulls me out of the room and closes the door. I look at her and start to speak.

"That was true, wasn't it?'

She puts her hand on the doorknob and starts to walk in again, but as she does, she turns and gives me a strange, yet hopeful, nod.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight, last night you went to bed a guy, and now you're a girl."

He, well she, stares straight at me.

"Yes, that is what happened. I told you five times."

Mal starts to interrupt.

"you're going to have to get a girl's name. Stephen isn't exactly feminine."

Without even thinking I suggest a name.

"Stephenie"

They both look at me strangely.

"Okay, I might have written a fanfic."

They both look at me and raise their eyebrows,.

"Or three... I'm a fangirl! Don't judge!"


End file.
